candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 879
| moves = 24 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 63 }} | moves = 24 }} Difficulty *The player has to open the sugar chests to bring down ingredients. *Even after all the sugar chests are opened, it is hard to drop the ingredients quickly. *There are only three teleporters that lead the ingredient exits. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points.3 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Free the keys from sugar chests as early as possible. The first key is easy to clear as it is on the teleporter at the top part of the board. *However, the remaining sugar chests keys are isolated from both the top and bottom part of the board. Hence you need to wisely use verticals striped candies to free the sugar chests. *Due to restricted space, it is somewhat hard to create special candies despite there being four colours on the board. Grab every chance to create them. *A colour bomb is very helpful in freeing the keys from the sugar chests as well as getting some colours off the board. *A Coconut wheel booster switched horizontally can be used to create and detonate striped candies. *You will have limited number of moves left when you have freed all the keys and all the three ingredients have fallen down. Use your remaining moves wisely and carefully. *When the ingredients are above the exit, use vertical striped candies or regular matching to bring them down. A colour bomb + striped candy combination is ideal in these cases. *Ingredients drop from the lowest section, to move them to the top, make moves in the uppermost section. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 90,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,800 points per move90,000 points / 50 moves = 1,800 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,400 points per move120,000 points / 50 moves = 2,400 points per move for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *All the sugar chests directly below the ingredient exits need to be opened and the candies inside them need to be cleared, reducing the number of moves for sugar crush. *With the board splitting into three narrow parts with the longest column being three spaces long, it is hard to create wrapped candies for the wrapped candy + striped candy combination on these parts. Even it is hard to create colour bombs. *With only three ingredient exits and a conveyor belt, moves have to be wasted if the ingredients spawn from the wrong candy cannons or if the ingredients on the conveyor belt go past the ingredient exits. Even worse, the ingredients can even fall into the wrong squares on the row where the ingredients are if special candy combinations are incorrectly used. This can decrease the amount of points earned because the player either has to waste moves to wait for the special candies to align at the correct position or has to activate individual special candies which do not give plenty of points. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *The structure of the board looks like level 77. *This is the only ingredients level in Coco Crossroads not to have 35 moves. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout‏‎